poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Meet Sailor John/Enter Spud the Scarecrow
This is where our heroes meet Sailor John and Spud the Scarecrow in The Beginning of the Chronicles II. is chuffing along the track Percy: I hope we won't have a lot of mail to deliver. Thomas: Likewise, I don't wanna spend Chirstmas working. SpongeBob: What we do need is a good tree. Blackie: A very giant one. a rustling is heard Patrick: What was that? rustling is heard again move quietly Penny Ling: Anyone there? a scrarecrow pops out Scarecrow: raspberry Sunil Nevla: WAAHH!!! '''in Pepper's tail Scarecrow: laughing What a laugh! Rarity: Goodness! What's the big idea scaring us like that?! Scarecrow: What? It's only fun! Applejack: And who are you anyway? Pepper Clark; Wait a minute. I know you. Scarecrow steps out Scarecrow: Pepper? Pepper Clark; Spud? Scarecrow: Pepper! Pepper Clark: Spud, it ''really ''is you! Spud: Nice to see you again! Pinkie: Pepper? You know this talking scarecrow? Pepper Clark: Yeah. I met him when I was a younger skunk.. flashback see young skunks Pepper Clark: Hey, what about me? Young skunk #1: Get lost, Pepper! Young Skunk #2: Yeah, you smell bad! Young skunk #3: And no one likes your cheap jokes! Pepper Clark: My jokes are not cheap! Young Skunk #2: Says you! None of them make us laugh! Young Slkunk #1: Why don't you just get lost?! Pepper Clark: up, runs off is now in a feild weeping Pepper Clark: Why do they have to treat me like I'm nothing? cries she cries a scarecrow walking by notices her Spud: Hey, what's wrong little skunk? Pepper Clark: Huh, who said that? Spud: Me, over here. Pepper Clark: '''AH! TALKING SCARECROW!! Spud: It's alright, I'm not gonna hurt you. Pepper Clark: Who are you? Spud: I'm Spud. What's your name? Pepper Clark: Pepper Clark. Spud: You like fun? Pepper Clark: Sure I do! I'm a comedian! a clown horn she pulls out of nowhere Spud: laughing That's a funny one! Watch this! so cartwheels Pepper Clark: laughing Nice one! 2 keep doing funny tricks as they both laugh about it Pepper's dad: Pepper! Pepper Clark: Oh, that's my father. I've got to go now. I'll see you later. Spud: Alright. It was nice meeting you. Pepper Clark: Nice meet you too! ends Minka Mark: Nice story. Pepper Clark: Yeah, and me and Spud have been friends eversince. Spud: Yeah. Good friends. her back Thomas: Well, me and Percy have to head for the mail station now, we'll see you later. off Spongebob: Alright, see you later. Now, to the tree shop! continue their way to the tree shop Thomas is chuffing along he notices something on the tracks ahead Thomas: Huh? squints his eyes to get a better look to his surprise, there was a boat Thomas: A boat? goes to take a closer look it turns out to be a boat on train wheels Thomas: A railboat! then stops next to the boat for a closer look. Then, a light is shown on him Pirate: Ah, what have we here? Thomas: A pirate! Pirate: Whatcha doing spying on me? Thomas: I wasn't spying on you, I was just heading to the Canterlot Mail Station when I saw you. Pirate: Oh. I see. Thomas: Who are you? Pirate: My name's John. Sailor John! Skiff: And I'm Skiff! Thomas: I'm Thomas. What brings you in Canterlot? Sailor John: Me and Skiff are gonna spead the Holidays here. Thomas: Oh, exciting. Sailor John: Unfortenately, the wind has stopped, and we can't get to the town square. Thomas: Well, I don't have to work too soon, I could give you a boost. Sailor John: Ah, thank you kindly. in Skiff Full speed ahead! does so then pushes Skiff to the town square, but unknown to him, Blackie notices Blackie: Huh? What's a sailor and boat doing in Canterlot? SpongeBob: What is it, Blackie? Blackie: Call me crazy, but I thought I saw Thomas shunting a railboat with a sailor onboard. SpongeBob: Whoa! Blackie: You guys go ahead, I'll be back. SpongeBob: Oh, okay. Thomas reaches the twon square Sailor John: We'll take it from him, Thomas. Thanks for the push! Thomas: You're welcome. Now, I've got work to do. leaves Sailor John: See you later, Thomas. Blackie: S'cuse me. Sailor John: Huh? Blackie Oh good evening mister. Can I help you? Blackie: No, just have one question for ya. What brings a sailor and his boat into a high class royal city like Canterlot? Sailor John: Oh, we're just some tourists speading time in the fancy city of Canterlot for the holidays. Blackie: at John with a look of suspision Okay. Just thought I'd ask. Sailor John: Alirght. Mr... Blackie: Name's Blackie. Sailor John: Sailor John. Skiff: And my name's Skiff! Blackie: Nice to meet you both, I'd love to stay and chat, but I must help my friends find a Chirstmas Tree. I'll be off now. away (to hmself) I don't trust that guy, something tells me there is something bad about him. Category:The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk Category:Stuingtion Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts